The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies
The Hobbit: There and Back Again ,also known as There and Back Again, is the upcoming third and final installment of The Hobbit Trilogy. It will follow The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug and will be produced by Peter Jackson, who also directed the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Filming took place primarily in New Zealand. The film stars Martin Freeman as Bilbo, Ian McKellen as Gandalf the Grey, Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug and the Necromancer, and Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield. The film will possibly begin with Smaug's attack on Lake-Town and continue with Smaug's demise, The Battle of Dol Guldur, The Battle of Five Armies, and the return journey. It has also been thought that there will be some sort of skirmish in the ruins of Dale involving Gandalf and Thranduil (and possibly Tauriel). On February 28, 2013, it was confirmed there is a new release date for There and Back Again. It has been announced via press, and now mirrors the release dates of Peter Jackson's Middle-earth films, The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. The movie's release date has been rescheduled from July 18, 2014 to December 17, 2014. Etymology The title is based on Bilbo's title for his book; it is an alternate title for the original novel The Hobbit. Cast *Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins *Ian McKellen as Gandalf *Richard Armitage as Thorin II Oakenshield *Ken Stott as Balin *Graham McTavish as Dwalin *William Kircher as Bifur *James Nesbitt as Bofur *Stephen Hunter as Bombur *Dean O'Gorman as Fìli *Aidan Turner as Kìli *John Callen as Òin *Peter Hambleton as Glòin *Jed Brophy as Nori *Mark Hadlow as Dori *Adam Brown as Ori Significant Cast *Billy Connolly as Dain II *Orlando Bloom as Legolas *Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel *Lee Pace as Thranduil *Hugo Weaving as Elrond *Cate Blanchett as Galadriel *Christopher Lee as Saruman *Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug/Necromancer *Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn *Sylvester McCoy as Radagast *Luke Evans as Bard the Bowman *Stephen Fry as Master of Lake-town *Ryan Gage as Alfrid *John Bell as Bain *Peggy Nesbitt as Sigrid *Mary Nesbitt as Tilda *Manu Bennett as Azog *Lawrence Makoare as Bolg *Mark Mitchenson as Braga *Jeff Slaven as Laketowner Rumored *Erin Banks as Lobelia Sackville-Baggins *Shane Briant as Mayor of Michel Delving *Greg Ellis as Net Mender *Ian Holm as Old Bilbo *Brian Hotter as Otho Sackville-Baggins *Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins *Sean Astin as Samwise Gamgee Trivia *The film will be the last film adaptation of The Lord of the Rings and related works, as the Tolkien Estate has forbidden any more films from being made (at least for now). *The title comes from Bilbo's fictional volume in the Red Book of Westmarch: There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale. *In Sir Christopher Lee's most recent Christmas Video, he has speculated upon the movie and that 'Saruman The White '''will have a lot more screen time in this movie. *This film will be the most emotional of the trilogy. *It will have a fight scene between Bain and Smaug, according to the extended edition of ''An Unexpected Journey. *In a interview with Boyens,there is a reason why the dwarves were split,and she said Bofur needs to see the attack on lake town. *In an interview with Richard Armitage,he said the third might be a shorter and the battle of the five armies cost a lot of blood and tears. References External links * Category:Movies Category:Films directed by Peter Jackson Category:2014 films